


Groupchats Don't Help (But In This Situation They Do)

by booksameliad



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: Help the Power Rangers make a group chat and what do you get?This. This is what you get._______________________________________________________________________❝Jason_ScottGuys I just ate tacos and they taste funnyTakenAsianSHUT UP WITH THE SUPERNATURAL REFERENCESTakenAsianShit he wasnt lying brb guys got to take him to the ER❞





	1. Chapter 1

**Jason_Scott** added **TakenAsian** to the chat! **Jason_Scott** added **triinii** to the chat! **Jason_Scott** added **Amelia EarHART** to the chat! **Jason_Scott** added **Billy** to the chat!

 **Amelia EarHART** renamed the chat **why**

 **Jason_Scott**  
Guys, plz help

 **triinii**  
Let me guess, you're driving away from the police again

 **Jason_Scott**  
How'd you know?

 **TakenAsian**  
What the hell did you do?

 **Jason_Scott**  
**•••**

**Jason_Scott**

**Billy**  
Jason? Are you okay?

 **Jason_Scott**  
Yeah, I'm fine. I almost got hit by a train again tho

 **Amelia EarHART**  
Why the hell are you near the trains?

 **Jason_Scott**  
Because I'm going to practice with some putties.

 **Jason_Scott**  
Please don't come. I just need to be alone right now.

 **Billy**  
okay

 **triinii**  
Sure

 **Amelia EarHART**  
Okay

 **TakenAsian**  
I'm already here tho

 **Jason_Scott**  
Then just ignore me please. I just need to be alone with my thoughts while fighting.

 **TakenAsian**  
Okay

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

 **Amelia EarHART** created a new chat!

 **Amelia EarHART** invited **triinii** to the chat!

 **Amelia EarHART**  
Did you see what I saw?

 **triinii**  
Girl, are you asking me if I didn't see a Zason moment? _Because I did and love it._

 **Amelia EarHART**  
Do you wanna go over to Billy's house and hang out with him so that he doesn't feel lonely?

 **triinii**  
Yeah, let's go

/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\/|\

Jason put all of his effort into destroying these putties, trying to use his pain as strength.

It didn't work.

He got hit and punched by more putties than he destroyed. After about two hours, he walked out of the pit, the putties crumbling as he walked to go to his room.

Yes, there were rooms in the spaceship. They don't know why or how they got there, but they use them. Jason texts his dad that he's going to be sleeping at a friends house tonight, in celebration if having his ankle monitor off, and since it's Friday.

His dad just texts back okay.

He just sighs and lays down on his bed, looking up at the ceiling as he thinks about how messed up his life is. He turns over in his bed and grabs his red phone off the nightstand beside the bed.

 **Jason_Scott**  
Anyone on?

 **TakenAsian**  
I am.

 **TakenAsian**  
I think the others are at Billys so that he isn't alone.

 **Jason_Scott**  
I'm so damn tired.

 **TakenAsian**  
Why?

 **Jason_Scott**  
I've been fighting putties without my armor for the last hour

 **TakenAsian**  
Oh so you get special privileges

 **Jason_Scott**  
What?

 **TakenAsian**  
Whenever we fight them you tell us to put armor on, but when you fight them you don't put armor on.

 **Jason_Scott**  
I was just thinking too much to remember to put the armor on, okay?

 **Jason_Scott**  
I've been getting nightmares for the past two weeks and they're just screaming and pain. It shows my family dying, and me surviving. And I wake up screaming everytime, and luckily, my dad hasn't been home to hear me scream. But he's been out at bars, and sometimes doesn't go out fishing, but goes to bars and brings home women.

 **TakenAsian**  
So that's why you've been staying with me in my train car. Instead of heading home, you come here. You saying that explains some things now.

 **Jason_Scott**  
Yep

 **TakenAsian**  
Are you still in the spaceship?

 **Jason_Scott**  
Yup. I want to not sleep at my dad's for my first night without my ankle monitor.

 **TakenAsian**  
I love how we're typing all of this when we could just get up and speak to each other.

 **Jason_Scott**  
Well if we did you have to come to my room because I'm too tired and sleepy.

 **TakenAsian**  
Okay

 **Jason_Scott**  
Is that you at the door?????

 **TakenAsian**  
No it's Alpha 5

 **TakenAsian**  
Of course it's me you dumbass

 **TakenAsian**  
Is that twenty one pilots that I hear??

 **Jason_Scott**  
You guessed right

 **TakenAsian**  
Why is your door locked?

 **Jason_Scott**  
Oh shit I must have locked it earlier

 **Jason_Scott**  
I'll unlock it even though I feel like shit

 **TakenAsian**  
Is that thump I just heard you????

 **TakenAsian**  
Wait you can't answer that

 **TakenAsian**  
Never mind

 **TakenAsian**  
Jason Scott: Boy taken down by floor

 **Jason_Scott**  
You're too busy typing to notice I unlocked the door.

 **TakenAsian**  
Oh

 **TakenAsian**  
Shit sorry

 **Jason_Scott**  
I regret nothing.

 **Jason_Scott**  
We gonna start talking or??????

 **TakenAsian**  
Nah let's just text

 **Jason_Scott**  
Imma try to go to sleep then

 **TakenAsian**  
Nighty night

 **Jason_Scott**  
Did you really say nighty night?

 **Jason_Scott**  
Stop advancing towards me it's creepy

 **TakenAsian**  
Oh sorry

 **Jason_Scott**  
were you going to get on the bed?????????????????? cause you failed really badly????????????????????

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason_Scott** has changed his name to **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**!

 **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**  
HAS ANYONE ELDE SEEM GUARDIANS OF THE GALAXY VOLUME 2 YET I NEED TO SCREAM ABOUT IT WITH SOMEONE ELSE

 **Amelia EarHART**  
.....are you okay

 **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**  
DO I LOOK O-FUCKING-KAT TO YOU

 **TakenAsian**  
No

 **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**  
WELL THEN YOURE NOT BLIND

 **Amelia EarHART**  
meet us at the caves

 **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**  
NO IM GOING TO STAY HOMW AND REAS AND WRITE GUARDIANS IF THE GALAXY FANFICTIOK BYE BITCHES

 **triinii**  
woah slow the fuck down and stop typing in caps

 **PETER QUILL IS AMAZING**  
NEVER HAHSHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHJAJAJAJ

 **TakenAsian**  
911: 911 whats your emergency  
Me: My friend is having a stroke over guardians of the galaxy volume 2  
911: wHAT BOY GET ME ON TGE PHONE WITH HIM WE SBOUT TO BE BEST FRIENDS  
Me: wat

 **Billy**  
I saw Guardians Of The Galaxy too, but it was really sad.

 **Amelia EarHART**  
How

 **Billy**  
Not gonna spoil it

 **PETER QUILL IS AWESOME**  
im crying now help

 **triinii**  
Why the fuck are you crying

 **PETER QUILL IS AWESOME**  
im watching markiplier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops sorry it's short I just saw Guardians Of The Galaxy yesterday and it fucked with my feelings and wanted to kinda express my feelings but not really but then forgot to post it here. Also, I have no idea of where to go with this story. I want to make it funny, but I'm terrible at writing funny things.


End file.
